


I Swear I Didn't Intend to Think About (the Indecent) You

by Ayu_Go



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3rarepairGE2019, I feel that I tainted them, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, unnoticed crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayu_Go/pseuds/Ayu_Go
Summary: Tsuzuru was working on his assignments late at night and, out of the blue, images of lewd Itaru sprang into existence in his mind. That was unprompted, he swore. However, he didn't think he could face the salaryman without unconsciously remembering those images afterward.





	I Swear I Didn't Intend to Think About (the Indecent) You

**Author's Note:**

> The final touch of my entry for A3! Rarepair Gift Exchange 2019, dedicated to PompousPickleP on twitter (also known as PompousPickle on AO3, go check her great works!). The lack of capital letters in the image's description is intentional. It indicates that the thought enters Tsuzuru's mind rather than being made inside.
> 
> Last but not the least, enjoy!
> 
> (Update: The rating's finally changed even though the only unsafe part in this oneshot is actually only borderline rated.)

Peaceful, that was the description of the dorm’s condition when Tsuzuru was still awake so early in the morning and doing his three assignments earnestly. Yesterday he worked a bit too much as a part timer so this happened. It was fine for him, it was just another event in his college life. He was so engrossed in typing and searching for references, was very focused on his assignments. Well, not until his own brain decided to betray him.

 

 

> _lean legs clad in black stockings up to the thighs... held in place by straps from the waist... yes, there are gray briefs... then messy and kinda oversized off-white shirt on his body, two buttons down... sexy. a bit sweaty, his hair disheveled from too much ruffling... he leans down to show his delectable figure. yes. Itaru-san looks pleased… Wait,_ **_what?_ **

 

The fleeting thought virtually punched him on the gut, making him lose his balance and ending up fall from the chair. The little commotion might wake Masumi up, but the lack of response from his roommate was what Tsuzuru really wanted. He didn’t want anyone to see his reddened face despite he hadn’t exercise. It was… because the image suddenly existed. After shaking his head several times, he decided to wash his face. He might not need another can of energy drink for a while, that was the only good side of this occurrence.

 

He finished his assignments barely well but at least he got to sleep for two whole hours. That was enough to calm and prepare him for the day. Although, he thought he needed to depart quickly in case something unexpected happened which would make him late. This morning was Omi’s turn to cook, so he could do that. He already ate his breakfast and was about to wear his shoes when he caught sight of a certain salaryman. His presence reminded the younger man of the ungodly hour image, and it made him blushed again. Usually he would greet Itaru (just like with the others) but he chose to dash out of the dorm without doing it instead. He could **not** face the older man, not with the _weird_ image still appearing inside his head.

 

Having a full-day schedule usually was a bit meh for Tsuzuru, but at the moment he truly appreciated it. Once he entered the lecture hall, his attention was shifted to his routine. Attending classes, working on tasks, chatting with friends… he didn’t encounter problems aside from the mundane ones. He felt like a normal college student. It was like the early morning incident never happened. It was like he never imagined his own troupe mate in a questionable getup.

 

Sadly, the inner peace couldn’t last longer. The moment he stepped into the dorm, his brain chose to remind him of _the thing he wanted to forget the most_. He tried to pretend that he was fine; he ate dinner with everyone else, washed the dishes, and chatted with the high schoolers. He even watched the television with them. However, his body tensed when he heard “I’m home” coming from Itaru. He quickly excused himself, saying that he forgot to do an assignment due so he should go to his room soon.

 

Thankfully he didn’t meet anyone until he entered Room 102 (the room was empty, too). Since he actually had no assignment to finish, he just sat near his desk. It was too early to go to bed and he wasn’t even sleepy. He turned his laptop on, hoping that he would find some inspiration to write a random script. While browsing the internet, a question crossed his mind: why was he flustered about a coincidence? Surely it was embarrassing but it wasn’t intentional… so he shouldn’t be guilty. Yet, he was still confused about why the image existed in the first place. The jumbled thoughts clouded his mind, so he decided to go to the toilet to chase them off. Nevertheless, Fate always had its way no matter how hard Tsuzuru sidestepped the subject of his _weird_ imagination.

 

Before he even arrived at his destination, Tsuzuru and Itaru collided at the hallway. Fortunately it wasn't hard enough to knock both of them down, they were still on their feet. The college student would straight up apologize if it was just another trivial collision, but he was pretty sure he heard the salaryman choked out a suspicious noise. A noise so suspicious that it made the atmosphere grew awkward. If he recalled it correctly, it almost sounded… feminine? He quickly dispersed the odd thought. Their bodies were still too close to comfort and no one moved even a millimeter. Moreover, their position could cause a misunderstanding if a passerby found them (it resembled an open hug), but somehow Tsuzuru himself was reluctant to move away.

 

The lack of response from the other person started to make him worried. “Itaru-san?” he tried calling but got no response. He was about to shake Itaru’s arms when he noticed the shoulders trembled. “Itaru-san, are you okay?” Only after the second attempt did the older man speak.

 

“Good work for today, Tsuzuru..." He uttered quietly with his face still buried on the younger man's chest. That was normal to greet each other after a day's work…

 

“Also… Good work on finding the perfect spot for a critical hit. Did you practice doing it in your mind?”

 

...but was it normal to say something like that after colliding with someone? Especially while peeking up, both hands curled loosely on the other's chest, face flushed and displaying a broken shit-eating grin.

 

Did he realize how bad it affected Tsuzuru?

 

Tsuzuru moved his hand a bit and the suspicious noise could be heard again. He just realized where his hands rested: above Itaru's waist, close to the tailbone. With his limited knowledge on obscure stuff he put two and two, then he combusted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this unbeta-ed fanfic. This is the first time I wrote a completed fanfic for this ship (usually just short scribbles), so I'm aware that it's still lacking in some aspects. Let me know your thoughts about the fic by leaving a comment or two. Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
